The goal of these studies is to elucidate and map the innervation of mammalian lung and its sensory connections. Histology, histochemistry combined with electron microscopy and electron microscopic histochemistry techniques are used for normal and experimentally interrupted innervation to study the distribution, the type of neurohumoral content, the enzymatic and the characteristics and relationships to structures in the adult and developing pulmonary system.